


I did it for you

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, implied wol/exarch, kinddd of, only so much you can imply in 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: Alone time in the OcularI wish I could write more of this conversation... maybe later
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Kudos: 12





	I did it for you

They sat alone in the Ocular, the glow of the crystal walls softly illuminating their features.

“I’m sorry.” She broke the comfortable silence.

The Miqo’te tilted his head curiously. His gaze urged her to continue.

“Every time I think about what you’ve had to do, what you’ve lived through… What you’ve lived _for_. What you’ve given up… I get overwhelmed inside.” She smiled at him, a sad sort of smile. “I’m sorry you had to go through so much.”

He reached his hand over to meet hers, and his eyes sparkled in the dim light.

“I did it for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the WoL wasn't his only motivation but I can't fit more than that in here so [': let's just call it fluff


End file.
